


Speak My Thanks into Your Skin

by lavenderlotion



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I-I really don’t think this is a good idea.”“You’re the guy in the chair,” Peter whispered, leaning further onto the bed and staring up at Ned with a smile.“Don’t do that,” Ned whined, rolling his eyes but Peter kept going, one last plea falling from his lips.“C’mon,” he made his eyes as big as he could. He wasn’t above using one of Ned’s weaknesses to his advantage, not for this.It worked, just like Peter knew it would, and Ned typed away at the keyboard a few more times before the suit lit up, blue light running over the circuitry. Peter stared in awe for a moment, but his attention snapped quickly back to Ned. The other boy was staring down at the suit with wide, awed eyes and Peter grinned as a plan formed.





	Speak My Thanks into Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing, hopefully not my last!

“I-I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You’re the guy in the chair,” Peter whispered, leaning further onto the bed and staring up at Ned with a smile. 

“Don’t do that,” Ned whined, rolling his eyes but Peter kept going, one last plea falling from his lips. 

“C’mon,” he made his eyes as big as he could. He wasn’t above using one of Ned’s weaknesses to his advantage, not for this. 

It worked, just like Peter knew it would, and Ned typed away at the keyboard a few more times before the suit lit up, blue light running over the circuitry. Peter stared in awe for a moment, but his attention snapped quickly back to Ned. The other boy was staring down at the suit with wide, awed eyes and Peter grinned as a plan formed. 

Moving faster than he should have been able to, he snatched the laptop from Ned’s lap and placed it safely on the end table. Peter climbed up onto the bed and grabbed onto Ned’s shoulder, throwing his leg over Ned’s lap. Straddling Ned’s thighs was a stretch that Peter  _ loved _ , and he sat himself comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap.

He trailed his hands higher, cupping Ned’s cheeks in his hands and leaning down to kiss him. One of the reasons Peter loved making out like this, sitting in Ned’s lap and straddling his thighs, was because he was taller. It wasn’t much different from when they were standing or laying together, but Peter liked being able to pull Ned up to meet him, liked that when he leaned back Ned had to press up to chase his lips.

Flicking out his tongue, he caught Ned’s bottom lip between his own, gently biting into the flesh and sucking on it. Ned groaned lowly, his voice an even lower baritone that it normally was and Peter’s next breath shuddered out of him. Heat was pooling in his belly and his dick was already hard, straining against the metal of his zipper. 

When Peter pulled back, Ned’s eyes were blown wide and dark with arousal, his lips spit slick and swollen. Peter whimpered, rolling his hips forward and pressing his hard cock into the softness of Ned’s belly, a groan slipping past his lips when Ned’s fingers dug into his hips. 

“Pete,” Ned whimpered, his voice wrecked. Peter pulled off his shirts with a grin, laughing when they got tangled up over his head. 

Ned’s hands were cool against his stomach, and Peter shivered as his thumbs pressed into the ridges of his abs, dancing up his body. He arched his back, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan when Ned rolled both of his nipples between his fingers. It felt so good, and Peter rolled his hips into Ned’s stomach again. 

“Ned, Ned c’mon,  _ Ned _ ,” Peter whined, pulling at Ned’s shirt in a desperate attempt to get it  _ off _ . 

Getting Ned naked was always hit or miss, and Peter waited to pull Ned’s shirt higher until his boyfriend nodded. He let out a pleased noise as he skimmed his hands up Ned’s sides, grabbing handfuls of plush skin. He groaned as he ducked down low, his spine curving so he could suck at the other boy’s neck. 

Ned grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, causing a loud moan to slip from Peter’s lips before he could stop himself. The kiss he was pulled into was hard, a clash of teeth as they licked into each other’s mouths. Peter felt Ned’s other hand trail back down his stomach before pushing past his waistband, awkwardly wrapping around his cock. 

Choking on an exhale, Peter pulled back from the kiss so he could rest their foreheads together, staring down at where the other boy’s hand was down his pants. Ned’s hand was so warm and his grip was tight enough around him that Peter could hardly  _ breathe _ . He knew he wasn’t going to last—his balls were already drawn up tight, and the way Ned was  _ thumbing over the head of his cock _ was too much, far too much.

Peter barely got his pants shoved down enough to take his cock out before he was coming, his fingers twining with Ned’s around his cock as they worked him through his orgasm. He curved forward until his forehead was pressed into the side of Ned’s neck. He breathed in the smell of his best friend, flicking out his tongue to taste sweat as he came and came and came, come spilling over his fingers and striping up Ned’s belly and chest. 

His release was bright white against Ned’s darker skin, and he groaned, the sight making his dick twitch, another drop of come pushing out of his cock. He managed to lean back just enough to suck his fingers into his mouth, smiling around his mouthful when Ned moaned loudly.

“Holy fuck,” Ned whispered, sounding shocked and awed—just like he did every time Peter came. 

Peter laughed, knee-walking backwards until he was at the end of the bed. He grabbed the bottom of Ned’s jeans and pulled, taking Ned down the bed with him. 

“Oops?” Peter said, waiting for Ned to undo his jeans before he tried again. This time only the pants came, and Peter tossed them to the side before he crawled back up the bed, settling himself on his stomach between Ned’s legs.

“Peter?” Ned asked, his voice higher than usual and Peter smiled up at him, making quick work of ripping Ned’s briefs in half. “ _ Holy shit _ .”

Peter’s smile softened at the way Ned’s voice shook, and he ran his hands up and down Ned’s thighs to help calm him down. He moved forward, having to duck his head under Ned’s stomach to get to his cock. It was hard, straining up the bit that it did and Peter started by sucking Ned’s balls into his mouth. He licked up, closing his mouth over the length and pushing his tongue under the foreskin. 

It was easy to take it all into his mouth and Peter did, pressing his nose into the skin above Ned’s dick. He swallowed, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the slit, sucking tightly as he bobbed up and down a little. Ned’s hands settled on his head though they didn’t push, resting lightly against his hair.

Peter pressed down, taking Ned as far as possible and pushing against the skin surrounding his cock, getting deeper and holding there, sucking and working his tongue until Ned was coming with a low grunt. He swallowed down Ned’s come, not pulling off until the boy was whining and pushing at Peter’s shoulders. 

Pulling off with a pop, Peter pushed himself backwards, not wasting a second before he was leaning back up for a kiss, melting against Ned’s body as they made out lazily. This was one of Peter’s favourite things to do: lying on top of Ned, entirely pressed together, feeling closer than he ever thought he’d get. 

The kiss slowed until it was nothing more than a series of soft pecks. Peter pulled back, resting his head on Ned’s collar, feeling the other boy press a kiss to his forehead. He smiled, returning the gesture to the skin he could reach, letting out a loud yawn. He was comfortable, Ned soft and warm underneath him, and he didn’t want to move. 

“I have to go out,” Peter said, rolling off the bed with a reluctant groan. He pulled his pants up, grimacing at how they felt against his still sensitive dick. 

“But...cuddles?” Ned asked, and when Peter looked up his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his damn chest with his full it was. Ned was splayed out on the bed, legs and arms spread wide, not an ounce of insecurity in the way he was laying. All Peter wanted to do was climb back into bed but he...he knew he couldn’t, not when they were so close.

“We’ll cuddle later, I promise,” Peter said, leaning over for another kiss. “Why don’t you go to sleep early?”

“‘Kay,” Ned murmured, his eyes already slipping closed as Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder. 

He took the blanket from the other bed and spread it over Ned’s body, taking a second to tuck the edges in since no one could see him. Smiling softly, Peter pulled out his phone to take a picture of Ned sleeping, making note to add it to his  _ ‘Sleeping Ned’ _ album later.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of feelings about these two, and The Starker 18+ Chat encouraged me to roll with them, so. here we are
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and my [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
